


Steed

by shouldgowork



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldgowork/pseuds/shouldgowork
Summary: Kingsman Headquarters was home to more than just its active members.





	Steed

There were only three of them left in the running to replace Lancelot now, and Eggsy was half convinced they were gonna be asked to fight to the death next. After the bullshit with the skydiving, and with the drowning on the first night, it seemed like the next logical step. And yet, when Merlin next gathered them together, it was for something quite different.

‘Part of being a Kingsman is understanding the legacy of those who’ve come before you, and using that legacy to your benefit.’ He said solemnly.

Eggsy groaned. ‘Another written test? Can I just jump out of a plane again? Won’t even bother with the parachute this time.’

‘Not a test. Just a meeting.’ Merlin explained.

‘With whom?’ Roxy asked.

‘As you know, this complex is extremely large. As such we have the space to house our former members, at least those who don’t have other plans.’

‘I didn’t know there was much call for a retirement plan in this place.’ Eggsy said as he thought of the previous Lancelot’s untimely end.

‘Well it’s not exactly oversubscribed.’ Merlin admitted with nothing more than a casual shrug that made all three of them shift uncomfortably. ‘So today, we’re to head over there and talk to them. See what you can take away from the experience that will help you through the last stages of this process.’

‘So we’re going… to a nursing home?’ Roxy asked uncertainly.

Merlin nodded.

‘We’re wasting our time with community service?’ Charlie said with a sneer. ‘I could be doing something useful like target practice.’

‘As if, it’s not like you’d be in a nursing home for _community service_.’ Eggsy replied, faltering as he realised that Charlie had started laughing at him.

‘Well, you’d kn-‘ Charlie began, coming to a sudden stop when Roxy expertly, effortlessly, punched him in the throat.

‘Honestly Eggsy, you make things far too easy for him sometimes.’ She said exasperatedly.

‘Well, enough horseplay you lot. We’ve got to be getting on.’ Merlin said, ignoring the desperate wheezes of the reddening boy and leading them all through corridor after corridor until he got to a large set of double doors.

He opened them to reveal a large, mostly empty room full of easy chairs with expensive and uncomfortable-looking fabric, the walls lined with book cases and paintings that Roxy would call ‘inoffensive landscapes’. Everyone was dozing off or snoring away except for one truly ancient man who sat in the corner with a blanket on his lap, fluffy, oversized slippers poking out from underneath, contrasting with his impeccable suit.

‘Everyone, this is Steed.’ Merlin said by way of introduction. The man laid his broadsheet down carefully – did people even _make_ broadsheets anymore, Eggsy wondered to himself – and peered hawkishly at them.

‘Steed? Not a Kingsman then?’ Charlie asked uncertainly, lip starting to curl with superiority even though his face was still bright red and his voice a little shaky, his attention starting to wander to the other occupants of the room.

‘He’s more of one than you.’ Merlin replied sharply.

‘I daresay that will remain the case.’ The man said in a pleasant, mild tone, making Eggsy snort loudly. ‘Although you are correct, I was part of another, related programme. We used to investigate the whimsical and the strange. A different department, for a different time.’

‘A better time, I’m sure.’ Charlie interrupted, tone pandering, sensing once again an opportunity to schmooze. Steed said nothing, merely favouring the boy with a smile so icy, Eggsy was pretty sure it was the exact same look many men had seen just before they died.

‘You said we?’ Roxy asked, and the man’s expression relaxed slightly.

‘There were quite a few of us back then. Steed, Courser, Charger- well, you get the idea.’

She nodded.

‘And who put forward this charming creature?’ The old man asked Merlin, gesturing at Roxy.

Eggsy stiffened slightly and saw Roxy do the same, forcing himself not to step in – Roxy was no damsel in distress after all, as she had firmly pointed out to him the first time he’d even thought about being ‘gentlemanly’ on her behalf.

‘Percival did.’ She replied firmly before Merlin had the opportunity, expression polite but the flare in her nostrils just _daring_ Steed to comment. He held her gaze for several seconds.

‘Good. And not before time.’ He said finally, with a nod of satisfaction.

‘Sir?’ Roxy went on, sensing a story waiting to be asked for.

‘I had a remarkable civilian partner. _Truly_ remarkable. Smarter than this lot by far, and even more deadly. I suggested her for Kingsman whenever a position arose, but she was a woman, so of course the idea was laughable. She never even set foot in the door. So much for your better times, eh boy?’ He replied more than a little sadly, his eyes looking over Roxy’s shoulder and into a different world.

‘Give ‘em hell.’ The man said, suddenly grasping Roxy’s hand and clinging to it tightly.

‘You can count on it.’ She promised, clasping his in return.


End file.
